Lightning's New Path
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: The Overlord has been defeated. Lt. Surge has teamed up with former Mistralton Gym Leader, Miles. They aren't alone. As Jay and Gene enter this new world, they're (no pun intended) in for a shock! Contains Pearlshipping and WishfulShipping! Lt. Surge and Miles are the heads of Team Hurricane Lightning. WILL BE REWRITTEN. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Jay's Resolve

**Ages:**

**Jason "Jay" Walker- 18**

**Ed and Edna Walker- 51**

**Eugene "Gene" Stoltz- 16**

**Albert Stoltz- 49**

**Adele Strack Stoltz- 47 (deceased)**

**Sparky Mitler, Paul Rebolledo, and Chandler "Electra" Surge- 19**

**Ash Ketchum, Leaf Greene, Ritchie Nojima, and Gary Oak- 18**

**May Mitsuko, Skyla Quinn, Louis Gonzalez and Selene Martinez- 17**

**Cilan Griffith and Falkner Novak- 21**

**Dawn Tsumura and Mathias "Volt" Surge- 16**

**Serena Yang- 15**

**Kellyn Kumai, Kate Brown, Iris Moreno and Clemont Liscio- 20**

**Max Mitsuko and Bonnie Liscio- 13**

**Keanu Schroeder and Shauna Daniels- 19**

**Volkner Nojima and Elesa Natochenny- 24**

**Miles Quinn and Wattson Ogata- 55**

**Winona Birnbaum- 22**

**Sensei Wu- 61**

**Misako- 60**

**Lord/Sensei Garmadon- 63**

**Q and A:**

** 1\. Who are Albert and Adele Stoltz?**

**Answer: Gene's biological parents.**

**2\. I looked at Adele's initials. Dirty, aren't we?**

**Answer: I didn't feel like listing her middle name. "Strack" is her maiden name, so get your mind out of the gutter.**

**3\. Why can't Albert take care of Gene?**

**Answer: Albert can't take care of Gene because he's a criminal.**

**4\. Does the Pokémon half of this crossover have a prequel?**

**Answer: yes and no. Yes if you count Ash's Unova journey with an AU event. If you don't, no.**

** 5\. Does the Ninjago half of this crossover have a prequel?**

**Answer: yes and no. Yes if you count the pilots/mini movies-season 2's ending. No if you don't.**

**6\. Why are Serena, Bonnie and Clemont in this if Ash hasn't traveled to Kalos yet?**

**Answer: Clemont is in this because he specializes in Electric-types. Bonnie and Serena are in this because **_**someone **_**had to be shipped with Max (Bonnie) and Ritchie (Serena).**

**7\. Does this story have any related one-shots?**

**Answer: yes, two. "Nuckal's Crazy Kids" and "Venomari Family: Acidicus."**

**8\. Will this story have a sequel?**

**Answer: no.**

**9\. Is Team Rocket in this?**

**Answer: it depends. If you count Lt. Surge being a former member in Pokémon Adventures, then yes. If not and if you don't count flashbacks, then no.**

**10\. Does this story have any OCs?**

**Answer: yep.**

**11\. Will any dexholders appear in this story?**

**Answer: as much as I love Red, Yellow, Gold, Pika, Chuchu and Pibu (Red's Pikachu, Yellow's Pikachu, Gold's Pichu), they will not appear in this crossover. Sorry.**

**12\. Will Sensei Wu and any of the other ninja appear?**

**Answer: yes, in the beginning and throughout flashbacks/mentions. Otherwise, they won't appear until the end.**

**13\. Will Nuckal appear?**

**Answer: yes, in flashbacks and at the end.**

**14\. Will the Venomari appear?**

**Answer: yes, in flashbacks and at the end. Also in ways you wouldn't expect.**

**15\. Will any male protagonists appear?**

**Answer: yes. All of them will. **

**16\. Who is Gene?**

**Answer: Gene is one of Lloyd's old classmates.**

**This story is rated T for: violence, death mentions, mild language, craziness and possible fourth wall breaking.**

**If this is your first time reading this story, please disregard the message below (if you want to read it anyway, feel free), read the author's note and enjoy the story. Otherwise, please read this.**

**Plot twist: A change to the plot. This includes character removal, addition, substitution, name changes, disclaimer announcements, information added or removed, etc.**

**Revision: a chapter with minor plot changes and pretty much sticks to the original chapter. Text will be spaced out. **

**Rewrite: a chapter that has very few components from the original and practically has a different plot. Text will be spaced out.**

**As you can see, chapter 1 falls in the rewrite category. Now, if you remember the first time I posted this chapter, it didn't make much sense. I then rewrote it and it still didn't make sense. I threw in those ages so I didn't have to do it in chapter 3. Anyway, version 2 still doesn't make much sense, so here comes the rewrite. Third time's the charm.**

**Author's Note: this is the second crossover I decided to write. This takes place after Lloyd and his parents go for their private reunion. If it's said in a disclaimer ****(for this fic) that I only own part of the storyline, it means that I am using context from an episode/mini movie and that it (what I am saying) doesn't belong to me. It also means that I may have changed the context. So any original context (that you may recognize) from an episode/mini movie belongs to Ninjago and its rightful owners. **

**Ash, disclaimer!**

**Ash: QUEENSPELLER67 only owns part of the storyline, Kate's last name and OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jay's Resolve**

(Ninjago City. Third person P.O.V.)

A boy in a blue gi with messy –albeit hidden– reddish brown hair starts to look around. 'We did it. We really did it, but where are they?' the boy thinks to himself. Nearby are some citizens and the boy's teammates. (1)

"Hey, Jay, we did it!" a brunet boy in a red gi shouts, snapping the boy in the blue gi now known as Jay out of his thoughts.

"Uh-huh," Jay replies, taking off his hood. "It's pretty remarkable, Kai," he adds, identifying the brunet as Kai.

A girl is with Kai and notices the look of distress in the Blue Ninja's eyes. "Jay, what's wrong?" she asks.

Jay points in the general direction of their other teammates. "I haven't seen them in a while, Nya," he says, identifying the girl as Nya.

"We'll be on the lookout, Miss Take," an old man says to an older woman. (2)

"It looks like the white one is struggling, Wu," Miss Take says, identifying the man as Wu. He's better known as 'Sensei Wu' by his students and 'Uncle Wu' by his nephew. (3)

"I still don't get it, Jay," Kai says.

"Look closer," Jay replies. The Smith siblings go to either side of Jay and look. Their remaining teammate in black is hugging an older male, whereas their teammate in white appears to be shocked. It takes a moment to process things.

"Where are Jay's parents?" Nya asks. She looks at Jay and doesn't notice their teammate come by them to speak with Kai.

"Zane, what's wrong?" Kai asks their teammate clad in a half white gi now known as Zane. (4)

"I think my father has passed away," Zane answers. "For real, this time," he adds. (5)

Kai silently pulls his teammate/brother into a comforting embrace. (6)

Nya isn't trying to compete with her brother, she is trying to cheer her boyfriend up. "Let's make this official," she says, pulling Jay in for a hug.

"What are," he begins, but is interrupted by the Samurai's lips meeting his. Not that he's complaining. The two manage to drown out the fangirls booing Nya. (7)

Nya breaks away quick enough to give them a look that reads 'Back off. He's taken.'

"I hate to interrupt a romantic moment, but it seems Jay's parents are nowhere in sight," Sensei Wu says to Jay and Nya. He then turns his gaze to Kai and Zane separating, noticing tears beginning to fall on the nindroid's face. (8)

"What's the big idea?" their teammate clad in mostly black asks. He then looks at the group and doesn't really need to be told twice. (9)

"Cole, have you seen my parents?" Jay asks, identifying their final teammate as Cole.

Cole looks at his teammates and sensei, trying to think of the last time he saw the blue ninja's parents. "Honestly, I don't know," he replies. Normally, the gang would tease Jay for his parents' behavior-

"Get on with it!" Jay shouts.

**I'M GETTING TO IT. TO THINK KAI IS THE IMPATIENT ONE.**

"Hey!" Kai shouts, once realizing what was just said. Despite this, they all show a look of concern when Cole really doesn't know where Jay's parents are.

"I fear it may have something to do with what Miss Take was telling me. Go to the junkyard, Jay," Sensei Wu says.

"No need to tell me twice," Jay says, not asking Cole's permission to borrow the Ultra Dragon. (10)

As if picking up on the distressed environment around him, the Ultra Dragon lowers himself for Jay, who mounts his Lightning Dragon, Wisp.

"I believe time has caught up with your father, Zane," Sensei Wu says, not having forgotten about the blue ninja.

* * *

(The junkyard. Jay's P.O.V.)

I bring Wisp down for a landing. "Ho-ly can-noli," I say, stunned. I look around.

"They're not here," a voice says. I turn and look for the source of the voice.

"Over here," the voice calls. I see one of Lloyd's old classmates.

"Gene? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Read this," he answers, handing me a note.

'Hey, Blue. Your folks have been trying to take what's rightfully mine: my son, Eugene. I have them and a few new friends. If you want them back, bring Eugene, the papers and his belongings to me. Go through the damn vortex and try to find me. Signed, AS,' I read in my head. The postscript catches my eye. (11)

'P.S. Don't bring any of your little ninja buddies or else,' I continue, but the page is done.

"Turn it over," Gene says.

I do. 'Don't bring any of your little ninja buddies or else you want your folks to meet their maker,' I read in my head. "Meet their maker?" I question.

**IT'S ANOTHER WAY OF SAYING THAT HE'S THREATENING TO KILL THEM.**

"It is?" I ask, thinking.

**YES. IT'S LESS COMMON AND IT WAS THE FIRST THING I THOUGHT OF, OKAY?**

I don't really answer. I instead focus on the boy in front of me. "What is he talking about?" I ask.

"I'll give you the short version. My mother died shortly after I turned four. My father left me at Darkley's soon after that. He doesn't know anything about me," Gene begins.

"Not even your birthday?" I ask.

"Nope. I only found out when it was when my grandparents started sending me things, most notably, this," he says, pulling out a bracelet with a very clear stone.

I look at it and say, "Are you sure it's not cubic zirconia?"

"Positive," he answers. "It rated an even 10 on the Mohs hardness scale. Cubic zirconia has a rating of approximately 8," he adds. (12)

I decide to feed Wisp. "So, what happened to your grandparents?" I ask.

"They were 'accidentally' killed in a fire," he replies. "My father became a bit of an arsonist and is evading capture pretty much as we speak."

"Why aren't the police taking care of this?" I ask.

"Do you _know _the competence level of the police force?" he retorts. Before I can answer, he continues, "Keep in mind they took you and the others to the police station when you were turned into little kids."

"Duly noted. So, why my parents?" I ask. (13)

"I was walking around the streets one day and they found me tinkering with Grand Sensei Dareth's hot rod. They said that that reminded them of you. I told them I didn't have any surviving family. No siblings," he says.

"Then that must mean the papers he's referring to are adoption papers," I say.

"Bingo," he says as I finish feeding Wisp. I get Gene to show me where the papers are so they don't get stolen and I grab my lucky pendant from my mom.

"Get on," I say.

"You mean it?" he asks.

"It's the right thing to do," I say. He climbs aboard and gets behind me. "Hang on tight," I say. We fly up into the vortex…

* * *

(Somewhere in Almia. Ash's P.O.V.)

I'll be fine, I had told them. I should've taken my Pokémon with me. Well, other than Pikachu.

"You're outnumbered, baby," Lt. Surge says.

"Just hand over the powerhouse," Miles says. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a vortex open.

"Electabuzz, about face!" Lt. Surge bellows.

"Gliscor, stand by for battle!" I hear Paul and I see a Fearow, but it's not his.

"Big deal. Unfezant, come out and play," Miles says.

"Fez!" Unfezant says. How useful my Unfezant would be right now. Snivy, too.

"Electivire, I need you!" I hear Gary. I look up and see the Fearow.

"Capture, on. Vatonage!" a voice shouts. I see a Pidgeot and the capture is unsuccessful.

"Ash, go with Kate," Paul says.

The Pidgeot swoops down.

"P-Pidgeot?" I say, feeling relieved.

"No time to lose," Kate says. I nod and get on Pidgeot, not looking back at the battle that's about to unfold. Kate and I fly to the vortex. Pidgeot helps catch the one kid, while Fearow effortlessly catches the other.

"W-what happened, Jay?" the kid says. I look over as we land about a mile from where we were.

"He's not responsive," Kate says. The kid rushes to him.

"Jay, you've gotta wake up. Please," he says, shaking him. The other guy opens his eyes.

"Where are we?" the other guy asks, sitting up.

"Almia," Kate answers. The guy's name is Jay, so I guess that's what we'll call him.

"_Ranger base to Kate. This is Kellyn, do you copy? Over," _Kellyn says. Kellyn. I remember him.

Kate picks up her walkie-talkie and presses the button. "Copy, Kellyn. Ash and I just saved a couple of guys from falling to their deaths. Over," she says. (14)

"_As for Paul and Gary? Over," _Kellyn asks.

"They're holding off Miles and Lt. Surge," I say.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, over and out," Kate says. I watch as Jay pulls out a necklace with a dark blue stone in it. (15)

"Good, it's safe," he says.

"We should introduce ourselves. I'm Kate Brown and the boy you heard me talking to is my boyfriend," she begins.

"Wait, what?" both boys say, looking at me.

"N-no. I'm Ash. Kate's boyfriend is also a Top Ranger," I say. (16)

"His name is Kellyn Kumai," Kate explains. "What are your names?" she asks.

"I'm Eugene Stoltz, but my friends call me 'Gene'," the younger kid says.

"I'm Jason Walker and I mostly go by 'Jay'. Gene, you won't have that last name for long," Jay says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Jay looks at me. Silence. "Since you saved Gene and me, I can trust you, despite having just met you," he says firmly. He turns to see Kate making sure Gene is okay and then his eyes meet mine.

"What?" I say.

"I made the decision to protect him. I hope you'll help," he says. I nod.

* * *

…**Yeah, I'm ending it right there, sorry. Okay, of the rewrites, this one actually has a pretty good title, if I do say so myself. If you're reading "Fiery Destiny" (and have read the rewritten version of chapter 1), you probably noticed something: I changed things with a relative. In this case, I did it with Gene. Don't get me wrong, the idea of Lt. Surge being Jay's father was original, but it was also inexplicable, really. Thus, the creation of Adele and Albert Stoltz. Also, I removed Brad's little cameo because it's really irrelevant to this story. It might be mentioned in the epilogue, but no promises. Also, I removed the scene with Gene being one of Dareth's students, and that's more likely to be referenced. Rundown time!**

**1\. I know Jay's hair is brown in appearance, but in a few circumstances, it looked like it had a reddish tint to it, so I decided to make it reddish brown.**

**2\. How many of you remember the episode "Child's Play" of the second season? It's okay if you don't remember the **_**whole **_**thing, but remember how Sensei and Nya went to get the "tomorrow tea" to reverse the aging spell/curse? Well, Sensei Wu addressed (and identified) the shop owner as Miss Take (pronounced: tawh-key). Also, it seemed that she was older (this is my opinion) than Sensei Wu, so that's why I said that.**

**3\. Keep in mind that although Lloyd stopped calling Wu "Uncle Wu" for a while, he (Sensei Wu) is still his (Lloyd's) uncle. He said "Uncle" in a few episodes, but in the others, he's said "Uncle Wu". **

**4\. Zane's gi in the final battle "saga" (for lack of better phrasing) becomes black, but it's still white, so that's why I said half white. It's pretty arguable.**

**5\. Zane mentioning his father passing away "for real" is an allusion to the episode where he unlocked his true potential and saw through his memories: that he wasn't a complete orphan. Who he is. Why he is that way. There's more, but the most touching: Dr. Julien on his deathbed before resetting Zane. Of course there are lots of things to be discussed about with that, but this is Jay's crossover, not Zane's. One more thing, though: Dr. Julien was shown alive in episode 22.**

**6\. That scene was NOT INTENDED to appear yaoi in any way. If I disappointed you with that, I deeply apologize. If I offended you, I deeply apologized. However, Kai just reacted on what can best be summed up to be instinct. I will touch on Kai's soft side in FD and in "Rising Hunters" (Lloyd's crossover) when the time is right.**

**7\. Don't deny it. You **_**know **_**the ninja have fangirls and Nya probably gained herself a few fanboys once she revealed herself to be Samurai X.**

**8\. In relation to number 6, Sensei Wu wouldn't have said a romantic moment to Kai and Zane. This is pretty much because he (Sensei Wu) was the one who told the ninja (save Lloyd and Nya; the former wasn't with them, yet and the latter really didn't mind) that Zane is their brother, no matter what. **

**9\. Somewhat in relation to number 4, Cole's outfit for that little saga stays mostly black. Instead of white, he gets silver, though. Keep in mind, Lloyd's first set of armor was gray, but it later changed to gold. The other two ninja to have gold on their armor were Kai and Zane. Cole and Jay got silver/steel. **

**10\. Jay would've asked Cole to borrow the Ultra Dragon if he found out earlier that no one knew the whereabouts of his parents. My original intention was for that to be a segue (pronounced like the scooter, spelled differently; means "transition", basically) to something being awry. I changed my mind because I think it would've backfired. **

**11\. Ever wonder what "P.S." actually stands for? Now you know.**

**12\. Cubic zirconia is often mistaken (and substituted) as (in place of) diamonds. The Mohs hardness scale is just one of the differences. Also, because it is an actual diamond (because diamonds rate 10 on that scale), Gene's birthday is revealed to be in April.**

**13\. Where were the police on things that the ninja were called for? That's one thing both have in common, however, Pokémon seems to have less of that problem, or more. Leave any debates about that in the review section, please.**

**14\. If the rangers don't have walkie-talkies, they do now. I really see the logic in it and if you don't like it, sorry.**

**15\. Jay's birthstone is (indirectly) revealed to be a sapphire, meaning his birthday is in September. I originally was gonna give Jay a November birthday so he could have topaz or citrine, but then I remembered that lightning is usually seen to be blue. Also, Jay's spinjitzu tornado is blue. I did that in Kai's, and I'll be doing it in Cole's, Zane's and Lloyd's as well. What their birthstones will be revealed in their fics.**

**16\. This is the first time that I've made Ash introduce himself without revealing his surname. This will happen in future stories. Also, it seems that Ash is aware of Kellyn and Kate being a couple. I don't think that that means he (Ash) is an AlmiaShipper (Kellyn/Kate supporter).**

**Well, that's pretty much all from me. I could use some help, though!**

**Dawn: this chapter was originally titled "Flying Electricity", but you can't see that in the chapter navigation.**

**Maylene: QUEENSPELLER67 spent less time thinking of this chapter's new title than she did for the title of chapter 21 in "His Distance".**

**Paul: the final rewrite of this chapter was done on 7/27/15. Minor details were edited on 7/28/15.  
**

**Skyla: read, review, fave, follow, vote and ask!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Team

Ages:

Rudy Zigler-22

Trip Shooter-16

Misty Waterflower-19

**Author's note: Okay, so I'm about to tell you what's what in the chapter. Rudy is listed for a reason. I don't own Pokémon or Ninjago. This story takes place after Ash's Unova travels. Alexa may or may not appear. This is a Pearlshipping, WishfulShipping fic. This also involves a ship between Rudy &amp; Winona, which, I haven't come up with a name for, plus a ship between Skyla &amp; Falkner; also unnamed. Team Hurricane Lightning is a villainous team I made up after 2 hockey teams: the Carolina Hurricanes &amp; the Tampa Bay Lightning. Ash hasn't gone to Kalos, yet. Enough stuff, let the story begin. Ugh, wake me up when September ends!  
I don't own Green Day.  
**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Team**

* * *

(Falkner's P.O.V.)

I'm looking down as I watch Lt. Surge with his giant Electabuzz take on Gary &amp; his Electivire, alongside Paul &amp; his Electivire take on Miles &amp; his giant Unfezant. I say, "Report to base, when you're done. That's an order!"

Paul says, "With pleasure."

As we're riding Pidgeot, I see Ash struggling somewhat.

Ash says, "What do you expect? It's been a while since I've rode Pidgeot &amp; it's totally different from riding Charizard. Plus, I've got Surge's son."

The boy in the blue gi wakes up &amp; says, "What the? Gene, Gene wake up!"

The little tyke with Ash does &amp; says, "Jay, that, that was m-my dad!"

I say, "Jay &amp; Gene. Welcome to the world of Pokémon. The people battling your dad are on our side. I'm Falkner Hayato. Violet City Gym Leader."

Ash says, "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, in the Kanto region. Violet City is in Johto. So, Falkner, how come you're not with _them_?"

I sigh &amp; say, "My girlfriend happens to be the other resistance leader. Aside from that, they kidnapped my best friend &amp; his girlfriend."

This serves enough as an answer for Ash.

* * *

(Back with Paul, Gary &amp; the 2 villains. Paul's P.O.V.)

Gary is from Pallet Town, like Ash. Although, Gary's a smidge smarter. The last time I battled Lt. Surge was for my Thunder Badge back when I went through Kanto. We discussed battle plans. I reminded Gary that Electabuzz's ability is Static &amp; that Electivire's is Motor Drive. I asked Skyla about Unfezant. Skyla is almost as troublesome as Dawn. Some Pokémon have one ability &amp; a hidden ability. Clemont was beaming when it came to Mega Evolution. The Pokémon capable of it either keep their current ability, or they get a new one altogether. Then, some Pokémon have 2 abilities &amp; a Hidden ability. According to Skyla, that's the case with Unfezant.

Skyla said, "Unfezant can have the ability Big Pecks. Big Pecks protects the Pokémon from defense-lowering attacks." She then paused &amp; continued, "Or they can have the ability, Super Luck. Super Luck,"

I said, "I hate to interrupt, but I know what Super Luck is. My Honchkrow has the ability. It heightens the critical hit ratios of moves. In Honchkrow's case, Honchkrow can sense its opponent's weak spots &amp; hit them easily."

Skyla said, "Unfezant's Hidden Ability is Rivalry. Since I refereed the battle between Gary's Nidoqueen &amp; your Nidoking, there's no need to tell you what it does. Come to think of it, hey Ash!"

Ash turned &amp; said, "What's up, Skyla?"

Skyla said, "Your Tranquill evolved, didn't she?"

Ash said, "Yeah. So did Trip's," clenching his fists at the name of his Unova rival. He said, "My Unfezant is female. Her main ability is Super Luck. A male Unfezant, like Trip's is more likely to have Big Pecks as the ability."

I questioned Skyla, who said, "Sorry, Paul. I've known grandpa's Unfezant since it was a Pidove. I haven't seen it since then."

Then, to my surprise, Falkner said, "You did. Yesterday. It knocked you out before evolving into Unfezant."

Miles's Unfezant is female, but we're still struggling.

Then, a kid with dirty blonde hair &amp; an orange jacket shows up, kisses his Poké Ball &amp; sends out his Unfezant.

Gary says, "3 on 2 isn't fair!"

A familiar voice says, "3 on 3 is. Togekiss, spotlight!"

I face palm, but I have a plan.

Gary says, "Dawn, why didn't you stay at the base?"

I say, "Gary, remember the plan we talked about?"

He says, "Oh, yeah."

Lt. Surge says, "Electabuzz, Thunder Punch on Electivire!"

Miles says, "Unfezant, Sky Attack!"

Trip says, "Unfezant, Aerial Ace!"

Gary &amp; I say, "Light Screen into Substitute!"

Dawn says, "Togekiss, Protect!"

It works. I say, "Now!"

Gary says, "Electivire, hit Electabuzz with your strongest Iron Tail!"

Dawn gets on Togekiss in the smoke &amp; she says, "Aura Sphere on the giant Unfezant!"

I summon my Pidgeot &amp; say, "Electivire, Ice Punch!"

All 3 attack &amp; I drop the little bomb. We recall our partners.

Gary is on his Fearow &amp; says, "So, you decided to leave Ashy-boy &amp; the others."

Dawn blushes &amp; I say, "You're pretty troublesome, you know that."

She says, "You're lucky I came with Togekiss. I didn't even know to come."

I think, "Perfect pair."

* * *

Gary says, "Who sent you?"

She says, "I don't know his name. I just know his sister Bonnie has a cute Pokémon!"

I say, "His name is Clemont. So, apparently, he knows something about Mega Evolution."

Gary says, "He's bringing 3 people with Pokémon that fit into the category, alongside Key Stones."

Dawn, I can tell is daydreaming. I say, "If memory serves, Buneary evolves into Lopunny."

Dawn says, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I don't know at what level, though."

Gary beats me to the punch saying, "Not all Pokémon evolve at a level, you know."

Dawn's blush returns &amp; she says, "I knew that."

Deciding to have some fun, I say, "So enlighten us, Troublesome. _How _does Buneary evolve into Lopunny?"

Dawn's Piplup uses Bubble Beam on me, but then looks at her.

"Lup? Piplup?"

I sigh &amp; say, "I think she's got romance on her brain. Swoop down!" as Dawn drops Piplup.

Piplup says its name &amp; I say, "I don't know what you said, but, you're welcome. Ascend."

Piplup isn't too troublesome, like his trainer. I say, "Dawn, if you're listening, Buneary evolves into Lopunny when friendship is high."

"Piplup, Piplup, Lup, Piplup?"

I say, "I don't have one that evolves with friendship. Maylene &amp; I don't always get along, but that doesn't mean she isn't honest with me. Hn, Reggie told me about your battle with Lucario. Not to be rude, but, you didn't stand much of a chance."

Dawn says, "Paul, quit insulting Piplup. Ash had faith."

Gary says, "Dawn, I've known Ashy ever since we were little. If it comes to type effectiveness, Ash doesn't have the foggiest idea. He won his Boulder Badge using Pikachu against Onix."

Dawn says, "You used your Elekid against Roark's Onix."

I say, "Azumarill was newly-evolved. Elekid knew a combination of moves, &amp; weakened Onix enough for me to use Chimchar. Piplup, do _you _think you stood a chance against Maylene's Lucario?"

Dawn's starter glares at her &amp; she says, "What?"

I deadpan, "Case closed. You should've used Togekiss."

Dawn mutters, "I couldn't."

Gary says, "Why not? Togekiss would've stood a better chance," as we near the base.

I remember watching the Grand Festival; _that _took place _after _I defeated Maylene. I say, "Should've started with Buneary. Here," handing her Piplup.

* * *

(The base)

Dawn says, "Why were you holding Piplup, anyway?"

An all too familiar voice says, "Probably because she dropped Piplup."

I smile &amp; say, "You hit the nail on the head, babe."

Ash says, "M-Misty, y-you're d-dating,"

I say, "Well done, genius. Hn. So, you're Surge's kid," addressing the guy in blue; Jay, I think.

Jay says, "No. Gene is. If someone can tell me what happened to Wisp," I'd greatly appreciate it.

Jay's got a Mareep next to him &amp; Gene has an Electrike. Mareep begins to glow &amp; Jay raises a brow. I pull out the note that his parents wrote.

I say, "This might answer your questions," handing him the note.

He skims it &amp; takes off his hood, revealing brown hair.

Gene, I can tell, is scared, but his Electrike strokes his leg.

I say, "So, are you in?"

Gene nods &amp; so does Jay, after looking at his newly-evolved Flaaffy.

Jay says, "If Flaaffy needs to evolve again, I'm all for it."

A man in a lab coat with 3 people says, "Electrike would need to evolve as well. Which of you has an Aggron?"

I say, "That would be me. You're Professor Sycamore. Who are they?"

**Author's note: Cliffhanger! So, Trip's involved, too. To clarify:**

**Ash &amp; Dawn are a couple.**

**Reggie is married to Maylene.**

**Clemont, Bonnie &amp; Gary know a little bit about Mega Evolution.**

**Paul &amp; Misty are a couple.**

**Professor Sycamore has brought 3 people. **

**Iris &amp; Cilan are a couple.**

**Skyla's grandfather is evil.**

**Read, vote, &amp; review!**

**Paul: Hey, author, you paired me with Misty.**

**Misty: Complaining, honey?**

**Paul: No. It's just, well, take a look at the beginning Author's Note.**

**Misty sees the A/N: Wake Me Up When September Ends?**

**Paul: I think it's a song that the author likes by that band.**

**QUEENSPELLER67: It is. I like it for personal reasons. If you want the details, PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3: You're In Love, Aren't You?

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! *Waves to readers, dodges objects* I know, I disappeared, didn't I? Well, school came up and I wasn't able to update. Just to give you a heads-up: I will likely change the name of this story. Although I appreciate the 105 views, it's not helping the story's popularity out of the crossovers. Of the 5, Kai's [Fiery Destiny; chapter 4 is up if any of you are reading it] has the most views with 268. Second place is a tie between Lloyd's [Rising Hunters will be updated once I straighten a few things out] and Zane's [Protecting the Cold Dragon: Zane] with 167. Then we have this one with like I just said 110. Last place we have Cole's [Is It Always Dark? Cole and Brad] with 72. **

**Anyway, I thought I'd let you know the ships for this story. The ships are: Pearl, Curtain, Novel, GiantSurprise (Rudy/Winona; that's the name I made up until I find the official name), Atmos (Skyla/Falkner), Wishful, LeafGreen, CloneAmour (Ritchie/Serena), Lumietalburg (Clemont/May), FourthWheel (Bonnie/Max; they're slightly older for this and it'll be more of a crush), Volkner/Elesa, Sparky/Hope, Louis/Selene, and Shauna/Keanu. Shauna and Keanu are two of my OCs and won't appear in this chapter. I might have an OC at the end, no promises. If she appears, it will be a cameo and due to her being in the Pokémon world for a longer time, she will not be like a Lego figurine. No promises on her appearance, but there is a promise on the disclaimer. Jay, disclaimer!**

**Jay: QUEENSPELLER67 only owns OCs and the Viridian Sandshrews. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: You're In Love, Aren't You?**

(Vermilion City, May's P.O.V.)

"Hey Ash, Clemont and I have to go out. Do you think it's safe?" I ask.

"Don't you want a Key Stone?" one of the people with Professor Sycamore asks.

"Louis, don't be so rude. We should introduce ourselves. My name is Selene," the girl says.

"Qué pasa? I'm Louis," one of the boys says.

"Huh?" Ash says.

"That's Spanish for 'what's up?' It's been a while, hasn't it little Ashy?" the third person says.

Ash blinks and says, "Sorry, do I know you?"

The third person sighs and says, "No Ash, the goal is this way!"

Ash thinks and chuckles. "How's it going, Keanu?" Ash says.

"Pretty good. Glad you remembered," Keanu says.

"Of course I do. Playing for the Viridian Sandshrews was something else. Anyway, I guess you and Clemont can go May. Where, though?"

"The airport. I'm picking up Bonnie," Clemont says.

"I'm meeting Max at the harbor," I say. I stare at Keanu. Dirty blonde hair that's almost as messy as Ash's. Except, it's just frazzled.

"We better go. Come on, May," Clemont says, dragging my arm.

Once we're outside, I sigh.

"You okay, May?" Clemont asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay. How are you gonna get to the airport?" I ask the blond.

"Don't you have a Flying-type?" he asks. I nod.

"Skarmory!" I say, tossing the ball.

"Skar!" it shouts.

"Skarmory, I need you to take Clemont to the airport. Listen to whatever he says. Got it?" Skarmory nods.

"Wait," he says, getting a ball of his own.

"Emolga, let's go!" he says.

"Emol!" he squeaks.

"Emolga, I want you to keep May company. If she's under attack, listen to whatever she says, got it?" he asks.

"Thanks Clemont," I say. I began to walk when I feel a pair of arms around me. I turn and Clemont gives me a small kiss on the lips.

"W-well, I guess I b-better go to the airport," he stutters, getting onto Skarmory.

"R-right, I-I better meet Max," I say. I can't help but notice that my face is redder.

* * *

(The harbor. Third person P.O.V.)

May safely arrived at the harbor. Now all she had to do was wait for Max. Max had called saying that he'd take the S.S. Tidal to Olivine City. Normally, Mr. Briney wouldn't go that far, but because May and the others helped him out years ago, he didn't mind. From Olivine City, Max would then board the S.S. Aqua to Vermilion City.

* * *

(S.S. Aqua, Max's P.O.V.)

I take a breath of the Vermilion City air. My PokéNav is going off.

"Hey, Max!" a voice greets.

"Anita, hey. How are things in Rustboro?" I ask.

"Pretty interesting. Tommy thinks Roxanne is gonna go easy on him because we were in the beginner's class," Anita says.

"No I don't! I just think she'll use lower-level Pokémon is all," a voice says in the background.

"Tommy, you know they don't do that. Remember when I let my dad come in that day?" I ask.

"Your dad is really cool, Max. Hey, if you see Ash, tell him we all want battles," another voice says.

"Sure thing, Kenny. The S.S. Aqua is about to dock, so I better listen to what the captain says," I say, ending the call.

I look around, as if I'm being watched. I shake it off.

* * *

(? P.O.V.)

I'm atop Fearow, watching the boy get off the boat. I scribble that he is wearing a green polo shirt, brown pants, a watch, and contacts. I know he is wearing contacts because his eye color changed from black to bluish purple. Probably wore glasses most of his life. Geek.

I look at the girl. Blue bandana, blue shirt, black biker shorts, blue shoes, black and white fingerless gloves with blue at the bottom. Brown hair, blue eyes. Guess I'll call her "Blue" until I hear her name. She looks pretty cute, too.

"Max! Oh, you got contacts!" Blue says, embracing the boy.

"Great to see you, too, sis. Can't breathe," the boy says. So his name is Max. I jot that down.

"So, did you find Ralts?" Blue asks.

"Yeah, and she's evolved into a Kirlia! May, wanna see the rest of my team?" Max asks.

"In a little while. We're supposed to wait for my friend," May says.

I have Fearow go higher.

"Teiko, can you read me?" I say into my wrist comm.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the airport, Clemont's P.O.V.)

I look around for Bonnie. I debate if I want to shout for her.

* * *

(Bonnie's P.O.V.)

"I don't know when I'll be back to Kalos, Lyn," I say.

"Don't rush yourself. Have fun," a voice says.

"Hello to you, too, Graham," I say to my unfriendly rival.

"Bonnie!" Clemont shouts.

"Think your brother's loud enough?" Graham says.

"Knock it off, Graham. She's in the airport. Don't forget that Lena is still single," she says, giggling.

"I won't," I say.

"Pi-chu!" her Pichu says.

"De-ne!" my Dedenne says.

Pichu and Dedenne wave goodbye to each other. "Hi, Clemont!" I say. I'm supposed to get my Kalos starter from Professor Sycamore today. Lyn got Froakie and I know who I'm choosing.

"No time to talk. We're going to the harbor," he says, dragging me by the wrist.

* * *

(? P.O.V.)

I wait outside.

"Teiko, can you read me?" a voice says into my wrist comm. I watch the two lemonheads bolt outside.

"Loud and clear, Stanley. It looks like they're going to meet up at the harbor," I say.

"Oi boneheads, Miles wants you at the base," a voice says.

"We're not boneheads," Stanley says.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE OR AREN'T! JUST GET BACK TO THE BASE. PRONTO!" the voice booms.

* * *

(The harbor, third person P.O.V.)

"I don't know if Skarmory can carry all of us," May says.

"Emolga can't carry any of us," Clemont says.

"I've got a Kirlia. Did you forget already?" Max says.

"Right, sorry Max," May says.

"Whatever," Max says. He sighs and then continues, "Bonnie, hold my hand."

"What? Why?" Bonnie says, throwing in a pout.

"You might get separated from me. May and Clemont should hold hands, too," Max says.

May and Clemont don't need to be told twice, but their hands are then entwined with those of their siblings.

As they meet back up at the alliance base, Bonnie and Max run in to see Ash. Paul comes out and May and Clemont are still holding hands.

"Clemont, you're so sweet," May says.

"May, you're a great girl," Clemont says.

Paul rolls his eyes as his girlfriend comes out.

Misty and Paul stare at the couple.

"You're in love, aren't you?" Misty and Paul say simultaneously as the two share a passionate kiss.

The couple realize they're being watched and break apart, faces redder than Cheri Berries.

* * *

**Edna: Oh, make a note Ed.**

**Ed: Of course, dear. Jay needs to step up with Nya.**

**Miles: Get back over here. NOW!**

**Jay: Was that my parents just now?**

**Gene: I thought I heard them.**

**Jay: I dunno.**

**Gene: Me neither.**

**Jay: Alright, it seems the authoress wants us to take over.**

**Gene: Uh, okay. Read, review and vote in the polls!**

**Jay: Oh, and the authoress would like to say thanks and give credit to ****NoSignalBlueScreen**** for the idea of Bonnie and Lyn starting with Dedenne and Pichu and getting a Kalos starter in addition.**

**Jay and Gene: See ya next time!**

* * *

**A/N: I intended to leave how Ash and Keanu know each other up to your imaginations, but I changed my mind. The Viridian Sandshrews is like a U10 (Under 10; think Little League) soccer team that I made up. That team was originally supposed to be from Pallet Town, but I couldn't think of a team name for that. Also, while I make Pallet Town (and other locations) bigger than what they are in the anime, there just wouldn't be enough to have a team of their own. Okay, that's all I have. Read, review, fave, follow and vote!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Shocking Reunion, part one

**I was going to leave a few things up to your imaginations, but I decided that I'd reveal to you what's up. So here's the list.**

**1\. May's attire is based off of Sapphire Birch's (May's counterpart in Pokémon Adventures) attire in the Emerald chapter. **

**2\. Anita (remember from the trainer school episode) is a Coordinator now. **

**3\. Kenny and Tommy (from that same episode) are trainers now and Max's rivals. All four of them have started their journeys recently and are traveling together with Salvadore Harrison. I know Brock isn't in this, but that doesn't mean he won't be mentioned.**

**4\. Graham is an OC and his last name is VonCannon. He is from Cyllage City. Like Bonnie and Lyn, he also has a "small" Pokémon in addition to the Kalos starter he will receive. He owns a Budew and will obtain a Chespin, Treecko and Bulbasaur. In addition to the Kalos League, Graham will be competing in Rhyhorn races.**

**5\. Lyn will obtain a Squirtle and a Mudkip. She already has Froakie and Pichu. When Lyn said that Lena is still single, despite this taking place prior to XY, Lena and Clemont have met and Lena battled Clemont for the Voltage Badge. Lyn will be competing in Pokémon Showcases.**

**6\. Bonnie will obtain her Kanto, Hoenn and Kalos starters in this chapter. She will also obtain her Key Stone. Bonnie will be competing in the Kalos League.**

**7\. I toyed with their ages because I needed May to be a year older than Dawn and two years older than Serena. I'm fully aware that Clemont is three years older than May and if you want my opinion: anything more than four years is considered a bit too much in my book. Five to seven, I'll try not to say anything but anything more than that and you've set off my "disturbed" meter.  
**

**8\. I originally intended to have Jack in this crossover, but I changed my mind. Jay's surname is Walker and the first name of Falkner's father is also Walker. Too confusing. Don't worry, though. Jack **_**will **_**be in a crossover, just not in this one as a main character.**

**9\. You're probably wondering how in the last chapter, I had Keanu say something and then Ash remembered who he (Keanu) was. Well, because it happened more than once and will be brought up again in the future as well as other stories, that's how Ash was able to remember who Keanu was.**

**Author's Note: Now that that's out of the way, I thought I'd let you know that I am keeping the villainous team name as Team Hurricane Lightning because it covers both of Jay's "elements": flying (Jay is seen levitating in a few episodes) and electricity (why **_**else **_**would he be called the ninja of Lightning?). Since Kellyn and Kate are in this, there will be AlmiaShipping, as I briefly mentioned that in the bottom author's note of the rewritten version of chapter 1. If any of you are reading "Fiery Destiny", you'll recall that in chapter 5, I introduced Samukai's daughter, Nikole. Since my OC didn't appear in a cameo at the end of that last chapter, you get to meet her in this chapter. I could use some help with this!**

**Falkner: in order to understand where the OC is coming from, please read the one-shot "Nuckal's Crazy Kids".**

**Cilan: QUEENSPELLER67 only owns the storyline and OCs. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Shocking Friendship, part one**

(Paul's P.O.V.)

"If you two are done lip locking, come back inside. Bonnie's getting her first Pokémon today," Misty says.

"Uh, r-right," Clemont stutters, going into the base. May follows him.

"Cute, isn't it?" Misty asks me before we follow them.

"If by 'cute', you mean 'disgusting', then yes. It's adorable," I say, sneaking a quick peck on her cheek. We walk in and Professor Sycamore is holding 3 Poké Balls. Likely, they contain the starters of Kalos.

"You're set on your decision, right?" he asks Bonnie.

"Yes, yes I am," Bonnie says eagerly. He enlarges the first ball.

"First up is Fennekin, a fire-type," he says, opening the ball.

"Fen!" the little fire fox says. (1)

I reminisced for a brief period. You're always shown the fire starter first in Sinnoh. There's Charmander for Kanto, Cyndaquil for Johto, Torchic for Hoenn, Chimchar for Sinnoh, Tepig for Unova [according to Ash], and now this Fennekin for Kalos. (2)

"Up next, we have Charmander," he says, letting the Kanto starter out. He then lets out Torchic.

"Professor, I thought Bonnie could choose from Fennekin, Chespin and Froakie," Clemont says.

The professor rifles a hand through his hair and his nephew and son facepalm simultaneously. (3)

"Dad, what's going on?" Dakota asks. When you're related to a researcher, you're bound to know more than the standard trainer. That's the case for Gary and Dakota here.

"Well, you see son, I've been needing more trainers to study Mega Evolution alongside me," he replies.

"Uncle Augustine, what about the 7 trainers who you recently gave key stones?" his nephew asks.

"Seven?" a lot of us say.

"I'm one," Selene says, revealing a choker with a stone on it.

"Same here," Louis says, holding up a hand. On his left middle finger is a ring with a stone in it.

"Who are the other 5?" I ask.

"Mackenzie McCann, Axel Garcia, Justina Alvarez, Reika Rivera and our champion, Jamie Cruz," Louis replies.

"None of those names ring a bell," Misty says.

Falkner then notices Louis and smiles. He walks over to us, more specifically, Louis. "It's been a while, hasn't it Louis?" Falkner says to the teen. (4)

"It has. Jamie was nice enough to let me and Selene come here to help investigate things," Louis casually replies. Before any of us can say anything, Louis and Falkner go off into their own conversation. Selene rolls her eyes.

"I guess _I _have to explain it. You see, Louis, Mackenzie, Axel, Justina and I are all gym leaders in the Sevii Islands," Selene begins.

* * *

(Meanwhile in another part of the base. Third person P.O.V.)

A brunet is on the computer with his Pachirisu by his side.

"Kellyn, what are you doing?" a brunette with her Pachirisu by her asks. The two Pachirisu notice each other and begin to chase each other.

"Looking for anything about Team Hurricane Lightning," the brunet now known as Kellyn replies. "I could use some help, Kate," he adds, not taking his eyes off the computer.

The phone rings and the brunette now known as Kate answers it. "Top Ranger Kate, here," Kate says.

"_So where's Kellyn?" _the voice on the other end says.

"C-chairperson Erma! W-what's the n-nature of your call?" Kellyn asks, stuttering.

The old woman sweat drops at the young Ranger's franticness._ "One of your new recruits has arrived at the ranger school. I was going to have Kate go and pick her up, but it looks like you haven't been out in hours," _the woman replies.

"Sure thing, Chairperson Erma," Kate answers for her boyfriend who is drinking coffee from a mug.

"_Excellent, dearie. I'll have Sven send you the information in an email," _Erma says. She notices Kellyn's expression after he finishes the coffee. His eye is twitching.

"A-anything –hic- else?" Kellyn asks, hiccuping. Kate looks at her boyfriend. (5)

"_Try to cut down on the coffee. Too much can make you sicker than what you already are," _Erma says. Before Kate can ask either the older woman or her boyfriend what she's missing, Kellyn bolts past their Pachirisu to the bathroom.

"Chairperson Erma, what's wrong with Kellyn?" Kate asks.

She sighs._ "Kellyn has bulimia. I'm sure he'll tell you more about it when he feels ready. I'm also sending a card for you, Kate. It's imetay for a heck-upchay," _Erma says.

'Imetay for a heck-upchay?' Kate thinks to herself, trying to decipher the Grumpig Latin that the chairperson had just said. It dawns on her. (6)

"I guess we can do that later today. I'll call Keith and Wendy," Kate says. She ends the call and receives the card.

"K-kate?" Kellyn stutters as he comes out of the bathroom. Kate quickly pockets the card.

"Kellyn, I'm going to call Keith and Wendy. You're not going anywhere at this moment," Kate says. Kellyn nods.

"I just –hic- wanted to take a shower," Kellyn says.

"Chi? Pachi?" Kellyn's Pachirisu squeaks.

"Alright. Can it wait until Keith and Wendy get here?" Kate asks her boyfriend.

"Why are they coming?" he asks.

"I've got to pick up the new recruit and you're sick," Kate says, eyeing her boyfriend. 'Plus I'll be taking you to the dentist whether you like it or not,' she mentally adds.

"Alright. Hey, but what about the others?" Kellyn asks.

"I'll go out and tell them myself, after I call Keith and Wendy," Kate replies. She wants to hug her boyfriend, but he goes back to the bathroom. She sighs and calls Sven and Wendy. After doing that, she hears water running.

'Kellyn's in the shower. Now's my chance,' Kate thinks to herself, making another phone call.

"_Pueltown Dental Clinic, this is Marie speaking," _a voice on the other line says.

"Marie? This is Kate Brown. I'm calling to make an appointment for my boyfriend Kellyn Kumai," Kate begins. Sometime after that, the water is still running.

* * *

(Elsewhere in Almia. Third person P.O.V.)

A young blonde, no older than 12 takes a breath. Her slate gray eyes are meeting with those of an Electric-type.

"Nun? Mi?" the girl's Minun says.

"I don't know what to do, Minun," the girl says, looking at her baton. It is then that she notices a familiar ball. 'I know what to do now, though,' the girl thinks to herself.

* * *

(Misty's P.O.V.)

Bonnie took three Fire-types and looked ready for a challenge. "Hey Max, why don't we have a battle?" the blonde asks. She's definitely an eager Bibarel. (7)

"Me?" Max says, blinking.

"I don't think you should battle quite yet," Kate says. Kate looks around at all of us.

"What's wrong? Where's Kellyn?" Ash asks.

"Kellyn isn't feeling too well. Anyway, I have to pick up a new recruit. Don't worry, Keith and Wendy are coming," Kate says.

"Who are Keith and Wendy?" I ask.

"We're also rangers," a male's voice says. I look up and see a guy with reddish-brown hair akin to Jay's, except this guy's hair is spiky, not so much like Gary's though.

"I'm glad you're here. Wendy, Keith, this is Professor Sycamore, Selene, Bonnie and Max. That's Ash and Dawn and Gene are over there. That's Misty, Paul and that's Jay. I think you know some of the others," Kate says. (8)

"Nice to meet you," the girl with green hair says. She also has green eyes, she must be Wendy. (9)

"Likewise," Ash says, giving off a toothy grin. Kate looks at Wendy as Ash shakes Keith's hand.

* * *

(Kate's P.O.V.)

"Wendy, can I talk to you?" I say in a whisper. She nods and we go outside.

"What's up, Kate?" she asks. I look up and see her Staraptor circling the sky.

"I scheduled a dental appointment at 1:45," I say, feeling oddly guilty.

"You don't need me to come and hold your hand, do you?" she teases.

"No!" I snap. I then process that I just snapped at one of my best friends. (10)

"Okay, so then what's wrong?" Wendy asks, as if nothing happened.

I sigh. "The appointment isn't for me. It's for Kellyn," I say.

"Oh," Wendy says. "You better get going to pick up the new recruit, okay?" she asks.

"Sure," I say. Wendy hands me the keys to the boat and smiles. (11)

"Don't worry, we'll hold down the fort," she says. "Where's Kellyn?" she asks.

"Showering, still. Chairperson Erma just told me that he's bulimic," I say. Before she can ask, I decide to just go off into the boat.

* * *

(Back to our recruit. Third person P.O.V.)*

"Poké Ball, go!" the blonde says, having just decided to throw the ball at the Raichu.

The ball opens and it sucks Raichu in. It shakes once. Twice. _Ding!_

The blonde smiles. "Looks like I caught myself a Raichu. Too bad I'm limited to the amount of Pokémon I can have on me," she says.

"Cecilia Layton?" Kate says, looking at the paper.

"Actually, my first name is Nomakai," the girl known as Cecilia/Nomakai says.

"Well, I wasn't sure how to pronounce it. Anyway, I'm Kate Brown. I hope you got the uniform," Kate says, introducing herself.

"Yeah, I did. I hope it's not too big," she says. "Oh and if you want, my friends usually call me 'Kay' or 'CC'," she adds.

"I'll make a note of that. I'll stick with CC," Kate says. The two find a place for CC to try the uniform on. (12)

* * *

(Back at the base. Jay's P.O.V.)

So, we're learning snippets of Mega Evolution, which I've gotta say is pretty cool. I then notice Bonnie saying something to Max to make him blush. Right now, I miss Nya.

"Hi, Jay. What are you doing?" a voice asks. I look up at Keanu.

"Just thinking of my girlfriend. Watching Max and Bonnie like that really makes me miss her," I say.

Keanu nods. "I hear you. Sometimes, Shauna and I just have our moments. So, what's the deal with Gene?" he asks.

"Oh. It's just that I made it my resolve to look after him until this mess gets straightened out," I say.

"The readers definitely will enjoy it," a new voice enters. I look at Paul.

"Yeah, I guess," I say. (13)

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation guys, but Kate's only gonna be here for a short while. I'm staying, but Wendy is also leaving," Keith says.

"What? Why?" Keanu asks.

"Are any other rangers coming?" Paul asks.

"Isaac is the only one that's answered. Jack might come," Keith says.

"Right now, there's actually someone who is looking for you, Jay," Wendy says from nowhere.

"M-me?" I say, confused.

"You're the only one named 'Jay' here. By the way, Staraptor could use some help scouting from the skies," Wendy says.

"Honchkrow, stand by," Paul says, throwing up a ball.

"Wilbur, come out," Louis says from nowhere.

"What about his twin?" Gene asks, coming out.

"Orville and Wilbur aren't twins. They're two different bird Pokémon," Louis says, getting another ball out as Kate approaches us. (14)

Gene raises a brow. "So if Orville isn't a Noctowl, enlighten us," he says.

"Gladly," Louis says. "Orville, take flight!" he says, tossing a ball.

"Swell!" the avian Pokémon says as there's a blinding light. I then look at the girl that's next to Kate.

"Y-you're a Skulkin!" I say, stunned.

"Hello, Lightning Ninja," she says. She turns to Gene. "Gene. What a pleasant surprise," she adds. (15)

She looks, she looks just unreal.

"Gene?" I begin, looking for an explanation.

"I know what you're all probably thinking. Nomakai, it's a mutual feeling. Anyway, she must've been triggered by the word 'flight'," Gene says. Again, she glows.

"I am only half Skulkin and if I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times, Gene. Don't call me that name!" she says.

He looks at her. "Anyway, Kay is of no threat. She doesn't take after Nuckal in that department," he says, taking off his glasses to clean them.

Nuckal? Wait, where have I heard that name before?

—Flashback begin—

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't Kruncha and Nuckal," Cole said, having identified the two generals who were suspended in a net. (16)_

—Flashback end—

"So you're his daughter. What does Jay have to do with it?" Paul asks tersely.

"A lot more than you would expect. I guess I have some explaining to do," I say.

* * *

…**Cliffhanger and I'm ending it right there! Okay, okay, this chapter is probably not my best work and you guys can complain all you want about it in the reviews. I can't blame you. This was supposed to be up on Thursday. It's Sunday, where I am. On a side note, here are the views stats for each crossover by ninja instead of title and I am going by most views to least. Cole's one-shot doesn't count. Another side note: guys can be bulimic, too. Stats and rundown time!  
**

**Kai- 542**

**Zane- 265**

**Lloyd- 251**

**Jay-201**

**Cole- 161**

**So Kai's is still in the lead, the tie in between Zane's and Lloyd's broke (I don't know whose got broken first), and Cole's and Jay's have stayed the same in terms of placing.**

**(*) I did enough "scene-hopping" for you to [hopefully] come to the conclusion that CC was the new recruit, before I introduced her by name.**

**1\. I really wasn't trying to make fun of the browser "Mozilla Firefox", it just came out that way. Fennekin **_**is **_**little and it's also a fox, so there's that. Hope I didn't offend anyone.**

**2\. Ash and Paul had been talking about Trip and the encounters Ash had with him (Trip) when he was in Unova.**

**3\. Here are the choices for you to guess the identity of Professor Sycamore's nephew: Brendan. Lucas. Hilbert. Nate. Calem. Leave your guess in a review.**

** Louis isn't too far off in terms of age with Paul, he (Louis) is closer to being a teenager than he is an adult.**

**5\. Kellyn isn't hiccupping because he's drunk. While that idea crossed my mind, I thought it would be a **_**little **_**too much if anyone was drinking on the job.**

**6\. Grumpig Latin is the Pokémon parody/corruption of "Pig Latin", which I don't know too much about. If you still couldn't process it, Chairperson Erma said that it was time (imetay) for (I don't think three-letter words get changed) a (no change) check-up (heck-upchay).**

**7\. When Misty was saying (even though she didn't speak) that Bonnie was an "eager Bibarel", that phrase is a parody/corruption of the phrase "eager beaver" and if I offended any beaver fans, I am sorry. Also, I had to debate in between Bidoof and Bibarel as to which looked more like a beaver. In my opinion, they're equal but I chose Bibarel because A, it was an off rhyme (and I like those) and B, because "eager Bidoof" just sounds kind of awkward. Fun fact: no other Pokémon shares Bibarel's type combination of Normal/Water. Don't believe me? Go to Bulbapedia. **

**8\. I still haven't had the chance to say who's at the base and who isn't, really. However, Winona and Rudy were kidnapped, as were Volkner and Elesa, so that should tell you something. **

**9\. While it's probably obvious that Wendy is the only other female present, Misty came up with that deduction because in the past (non-canonically speaking), she (Misty) has only met Kate and Solana. **

**10\. I figure that the Rangers are pretty close to each other so I thought I'd make Kate, Wendy, Solana and Summer good friends (so they can have girl time) and do the same with Kellyn, Keith, Lunick, Ben and Jack (and others) so they can have their guy time. **

**11\. Fun fact: I don't know much about boats, but I'm 95% sure that a speedboat would need a key. If it's any consolation, I Googled speedboats and also used a little bit of Wikipedia. Speedboats are aka motor boats and you usually need keys to operate something running by a motor. If this is inaccurate, you happen to have knowledge on boats or both, please leave it in the review. If you also happen to have knowledge on boats and throughout this story and whenever I use speedboats or any other boat and would like to help me out, please PM me with the subject "boat" if you are a user on the site. Does that apply to you and you are a guest? I have two suggestions: make an account (whether or not you write stories is completely up to you) or leave a very detailed review.**

**12\. When and where did CC get the uniform before meeting Kate? I originally intended to leave that to your imaginations, but I don't want CC to be accused of stealing. She (CC) received it from one of the higher rangers. Why wasn't she picked up by that ranger? Simply because CC (and the others, this **_**is **_**a two-parter) was put under Kate and Kellyn's jurisdiction/watch/whatever you want to call it.**

**13\. This is the first time for Paul's breaking of the fourth wall.**

**14\. Yes, I know I made Louis's Pokémon named after the Wright Brothers. Judge me all you want, but I don't give a you know what. Louis constantly gets asked if Orville and Wilbur are twin Pidgeot (or insert other first Normal/Flying type found in the regions here) or any other Flying-types. This is because Louis has had Orville and Wilbur for about the same amount of time. I couldn't come up with many nicknames that would suit the two, so I went with those and they aren't his only nicknamed Pokémon. Anyway, Louis revealing that Orville and Wilbur aren't twins is in fact an allusion to the real Wright Brothers. Wilbur Wright was born on April 16, 1867 and Orville Wright was born on August 19, 1871. In terms of the Pokémon world, Louis obtained Wilbur first as a Hoothoot egg and then two weeks later, he (Louis) found a baby Taillow and named him (once Louis found out that Taillow was male) Orville. He does not refer to them as the Wright Brothers, he simply calls them by nickname. **

** 15\. Nomakai knows that Jay is the ninja of Lightning, but I just felt like making it that way to show that not everyone is going to come off as friendly.**

**16\. I know that Cole approached Kruncha and Nuckal and said that to them before setting them free, but I don't know if anyone else was there, let alone Jay. **

**Also, if any of you read "Under the Mistletoe: A Very Special Christmas", you probably noticed that it got erased. I'm sorry for that and i don't know any stats for that story. I erased it because it didn't make much sense, it wasn't labeled as a crossover, and no one from Ninjago had an AU tag by their name. Again, I'm sorry. I also erased "Christmas in Ninjago" and its sequel "Digital Christmas" for pretty much the same reason; well, mostly the first thing. CIN only had 133 views. DC had one follower, one favorite and 84 views.**

**Okay, now that that's out of the way, I could use some help!**

**Leaf: R and R, F and F, vote and ask!**

**Gary: until next time, smell ya later!**

**Leaf: Gary, don't insult the readers!**

**Gary (running off): If you want me to apologize, you've gotta catch me, Leafy!**

**Leaf (runs): Come back here, Oak!**

**…**

**Serena: Um, hopefully we'll see you next time.**


End file.
